Happy Tree Mews: First Blood
by x-AiKun-x
Summary: [Gasp. Weird idea. NO FLAMING!] The Happy Tree Friends get outta the TV and it seems their old 'friend', and the aliens are back to play with them and the 'Happy Tree Mews'...[Rating will go up later for gore. :D]


**Ai's BACK! XD I know I should be working on Bonnie Taylor Shakedown, but my friend Shimi got me into Happy Tree Friends, I was thinking of Tokyo Mew Mews, and I couldn't let this weird idea go. XD I might wanna re-do it later, 'cause the main character comes off as a bit.. Well..**

**Just read.**

* * *

Y'know those Happy Tree Friends? The brightly colored li'l critters that ALWAYS accidentally, **'Cept for Flippy., **kill themselves/each other? Well, that li'l yellow one-- Cuddles-- is in my freakin' bedroom.

Yeah, I know. Maybe I should back up. I'll start at the.. beginning? Wherever that is.

---

My name's Linzy Cage. I'm 14-- go to school, hang out with my friends, do _normal _shit. Untill this whole mess started, anyway.

The annoying, nasaly BUZZZZZZZZ of my alarm clock ripped through the air and pierced my skull. That alarm clock never failed to wake me up. I yawned, rolled over, and hit the floor.

Good job.

I grinned, sitting on my ass. I had a good hour and a half before I got to school, why not waste some? Thankfully, I'm a morning person and can function well early-on. But, no matter how awake I was, I couldn't have been prepared for this.

A cute li'l bunny, standing about at my knee; canary yellow poof of hair, heart nose, big, cute eyes; was staring right at me. I knew this bunny.

"_Cuddles?_"

The bunny nodded vigorously at me.

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh!"

"..How did you get out of the computer and/or TV?" I asked him.

He shrugged. I poked his head, to make sure he was real. A yellow shockwave resonated from the spot I touched him, and coiled up my arm, leaving a mark on my shoulder, a nice, yellow heart with an arrow stuck through it.

"What the hell is going on," I whispered.

Luckily, my dad was dead, and my mom was at work, otherwise they woulda found out about Cuddles real quick. I had an older sister, but she was away at college. So it was just me and this bunny.

The phone rang, and I hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said, a bit shakily.

My friend, Gwen, answered, "Li-Linzy, Y'know those happy tree things you like? That pink one's looking at me!"

"Her name is Giggles." I stated. "You touched her?"

"Yeah, there's a mark on my back,"

"Same thing happened to me and the yellow one, Cuddles. Can you come over? We're gonna skip school."

"Yeah. Want me to bring the chipmunk?"

"Uh-huh. Hide her, though."

---

Gwen was on her way. I kept Cuddles occupied in my living room with some random toy and a couple of tomatoes, because he was allergic to carrots. I remember seeing that. He died. But then I realized, these cute things usually dragged whoever was around them into a violent, bloody, and often painful death. I prayed to God that Cuddles wouldn't accidentally kill me.

20 minutes later, I heard a knock at the door.

ALL of my friends, Gwen, Megan, Maya, and Kelsie were there. Holding Giggles, Toothy, Nutty and Flaky, repectively.

They ran inside my living room.

Alright, before I get on with the story, let me introduce my friends more.

Gwen Paine was my bestest friend. Real pretty, dark black hair, blue eyes, tan skin. She was kinda tall for 14. Really sporty and outgoing.

Megan Ross was more intellectual. Lightish brown hair, green eyes, shorter than me. Megan was really witty and funny.

Maya Kline.. Hyper. Blonde hair, blue eyes, really tan, and about the same height as me. Walking energy.

And lastly, Kelsie. She was serious, yet really nice and quiet. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale.

They all sat down on my couch, releasing the Happy Tree Friends they held. Nutty bounced around the room, all whilst twitching; Flaky shied into the corner, Toothy started watching TV, and Giggles stayed with Cuddles.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Kelsie.

"No. I just woke up, and there he was," I sighed, watching Cuddles and Giggles play. I heard ANOTHER knock at the door. I answered it. A tall, blonde man and an even taller brown-haired man walked inside.

"UHH.. Hello?" I growled, at their rudeness.

"Sorry. Keiichiro Akasaka and Ryou Shirogane. We're here to explain."

* * *

**GASP! A cliffie! I already have the next chapter almost done. So review, please, no flaming!**


End file.
